gmtlfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Cruel Punishment
What is Tower of Cruel Punishment? Tower of Cruel Punishment, (or ToCP, for short). Is a Tough ascension-based tower in Ring 2. It is zorloth1's first tower. Beginner's Guide Starting the Tower * '''Layer 1: '''First floor starts easy, slow conveyor jumps over a headhitter after you done that head over to 3 pole to skip jumps because skipping is great! after that there's pole jumps to a tightrope should be easy put your mouse center of the tightrope to pass it super easily. First wrapround is hard for begineer's. Practice wraparounds or use all mighty wall glitching if your that sad enough, repeat those wraps and another tightrope! after that there's a easy jump head over to the pole jump's DON'T USE FIRST PERSON! Use shiftlock to make them easily after that there's tricky jumps just jump and you pass without any doubt, theres a small maze part there's a ceiling top of the end of the maze that is transparent after you done that, raised wraparound there's a tricky cut! I prefer that way instead of headhitter part, for skip after you done that wraparound do the headhitter top of you, if you grab the ledge use <> keys to middle yourself.hold w and press > (or <) and you pass it easily! * '''Layer 2: '''Starts off with rotated platform don't panic though! they are easy after rotated jumps there's a easy wraparound you can skip half of the tightrope by jumping on the middle to next 1 stud platform after you pass that you will see a 0.5 stud block,if you're good at long jumps you can skip that block if you aren't good luck for you. There's a "raised" wraparound, don't go to the 1 stud block side do it from the other side,after you do that jump on the 1 stud platform,skip the tightrope you're on the spinning platform, don't rush just wait for perfect time to jump, DON'T TRY TO SKIP THE WRAPAROUND THERE'S A SUPER FAST CONVEYOR AT TOP OF THE WRAPAROUND, headhitter part aim for 2nd platform from the top and skip headhitters,tightrope part there's not much else to say. * '''Layer 3: '''Warm up floor, nothing else to say other than conveyor parts: don't try to control them they are automatic Continuing the Tower * '''Layer 4: '''Aim for middle of pushing platform's and push them. Be fast though! you dont have infinite health. It is recommended that you don't use shift lock at the section. 3rd pushing platform is unnecessary jump on pushing platform on transparent blocks, skip some 1 stud jumps kinda hard but surely you can do it! After you pass the transparent jumps AAAAAAAAAA TIGHTROPES KILL ME! If you manage to pass the tightropes, good job! You basically finished this floor! Just do a couple 6 stud wraparounds and some tightropes and you're at the halfway point! * '''Layer 5: '''This floor starts off with a bunch of wedges. This is the only hard part of this floor, though. A couple 5 stud wraparounds and a 1 stud stickout. Then, SWINGS! Just jump onto the transparent ladder and get to floor 6! * '''Layer 6: '''This floor is one of the harder floors, probably not harder than floor 4, though. Glisterr added lights to make it easier to see. There is a 6 stud wraparound on a conveyor. Not really much more to say about the floor. * '''Layer 7: '''This floor starts off with a bunch of wraparounds. There is a wallhop skip though. I won't tell you though. ;) anyways, pass the wraparounds and you are at the first outside part! There is a speedpad. And an totally necessary single stud! After that, welcome to the hardest part of the floor. There are very fast conveyors! It is super difficult and requires annoying timings! After that, Just do some half studs and a single stud tightrope thing. * '''Layer 8: '''This floor fades away and comes back very fast. There is a raised wraparound and cramped spaces. Not much more to say about the floor. * '''Layer 9: '''Welcome to the hardest floor! This floor conatins a bunch of damage bricks. With few safe spots. After that welcome to a totally not ToOH mini tower ripoff! It shouldn't be hard though. There is a few damage bricks and then a fake and very annoying ladder section. You are onto the last floor. Good luck! Finishing the Tower * '''Layer 10: '''Welcome to the last floor. The whole floor is timed. It starts off simple enough. With some single studs and an 10+ stud. After that you are met up with a 1 stud stickout 2 studs wide. After that there is a 0.25 - 1 stud. After that a pretty easy wraparound to a ladder. Then a sideways 1 stud wraparound. Then a 8 stud wraparound. Then some single studs. You are almost finished! Not much to say about the outside part. The last jump is a 12 stud long jump. However, its to a winpad and you only need to touch it. Category:Ring 3 Category:Tower Category:Tough